The Power Of Art
by Silent Uke Fuu
Summary: Sakura gets pulled into staying with the Akatsuki, in attempt to get information about Orochimaru. SasoriSakuraDeidara. Mature, JUST in case in later chapters. Current Rating for chapters T
1. Prologue

The Power Of Art

By Silent Uke Fuu

I know most of you have been annoyed at me for not writing a lot. But I was gone for 2 weeks, like.. A week or so ago. And I have BAD food poisoning, AND… I ate something I'm allergic to, and have hives in my stomach. So don't be mad at me. I'll update the other stories soon. D

Oh, and I'm changing the layout to how I write. Even I hate the way my fanfictions look, with those large paragraphs. X.x

This is when Sakura/Sasori battled, to help find Gaara after he was kidnapped. They'll be slightly OC in later chapters. (Outta character). SPOILERS! 'Least for the beginning. XD Anyway, it'll be choppy, as I'm copying this from looking at the manga. P THIS IS THE ONLY MANGA-COPING THING I'LL DO! Just need ya'll to know where the storyline is at.

I don't own Naruto, Yugioh, or anything else I'm updating today! XD

Sasori/Sakura/Deidara

-----Prologue-----

"They're coming," Chiyo-Sama said.

Sasori and Chiyo's puppets fought for a while, when suddenly Chiyo was hit by a poison blade.

"CHIYO-SAMA!" Sakura turned, as she watched Chiyo be swarmed by Sasori's puppets. "Sakura, go for Sasori.. I'll handle the rest." "Ok.." "Use that!"

Sakura jumped onto the swords that were aimed for her, and started running over the puppets to Sasori. She threw the ball that popped out of one of Chiyo's puppets at Sasori..

The ball hit, sealing all his Chakra off, whilst injuring him.

She turned toward Chiyo, quickly yelling, "Chiyo! The antidote!" Suddenly, a lone puppet stood up, revealing it to be Sasori. They looked over to the seal, to see a broken puppet behind it.

Sasori made a dash for Chiyo. Sakura's eyes widened, and she sprinted toward Chiyo, where he was headed.

It seemed as if time stopped.. Sakura jumped in front of the sword Sasori had produced, and took the hit, blood dripping onto the ground. "Unn.."

"S-Sakura!" Chiyo shook, seeing Sakura like that. "UGH…!" Chiyo fell down slightly, the poison starting to run its course.. "Hurry.. Take the.. Antidote, Chiyo-Sama.."

"Oho.. Worrying about others with an injury like this? What a girl." Sasori starts to slide the blade out slowly, making her groan in pain. Suddenly, he notices something.

'She's healing her wound, while the blade is still inside her.. What a skillful one..' "Ugh.." Sakura grunted, while Sasori informed her that it was also poisoned.

Sasori and Sakura's eyes widen, as Chiyo shoved the antidote into Sakura's leg.

"Her..!" "W… Why..?" Sasori started to pull the blade out, as Chiyo, his grandmother, fell down. The blade quickly halted, as Sakura clutched the sword. "Not so fast.."

Chiyo started to get up, shocking Sakura. Sasori took this moment to activate a trap from his right arm. From the elbow down, the arm slid off, revealing a sword. He dashed for Chiyo, the sword still in Sakura.

-Clank-

Chiyo's two puppets, of Sasori's mother and father, each put a sword through Sasori's chest, the part needed to use the Chakra..

Suddenly, Sakura fell down, passing out from blood loss. (Too much words around that part.)

Chiyo ran over to Sakura, attempting to heal her. She pulled on the sword trying to get it out.

"It's pointless. I hit a vital spot. Even without poison, she'll be dead soon enough. There's too much blood loss. Since you were a medical nin, too… I aimed for somewhere that can't be treated easily."

"Hm.. I have already stopped emergency medical treatment. What I am doing right now is not medical jutsu," Chiyo said tiredly. Sasori looked at her questionably.

"I am giving my own life energy.. A tensei ninjutsu.." (Life Transfer) "In the beginning, it was for you… I alone spent many years working out this jutsu for you.." Sasori tilted his head, waiting for her to continue, as Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

"With this jutsu, I can even give life to a puppet.. In exchange for using the user's life… But.. Now, it is a dream that cannot be realized.."

"**Pathetic**. Pathetic.. When did you start getting senile, Grandma?" Sakura's eyes closed, and she slowly started to get up.

"Sakura.." Chiyo asked, "Are you alright..?" "Yes.. It's you, Chiyo-Sama.."

Sasori stared, as Sakura shakily stood up. "Hm.. That's odd. From that tensei ninjutsu.. Doesn't the jutsu user die, from giving up life to the dead person?"

Shakily, Chiyo said, "Sakura received a fatal wound, but she didn't die. So I.. Also came to this level.."

"Well.. That's a pity.." Sasori smirked slowly.

Suddenly, Sakura got up and punched Sasori in the face. "Give it up. This body feels no pain. If all you do is hit me, your fist is all that will hurt." Sakura glared at him, panting. Women like to do useless things, don't they? Kukukuku.." He spun his head back to face them.

"Even as convinced by blood ties as we are, I won't feel anything if Grandma here dies. My heart.. Is just like this body. All of the hundreds of thousands I've killed so far.. She's just another one of them. It's that simple."

Sakura ground, her fists shaking at her sides. "What do you think.. **A HUMAN LIFE IS?** What do you think blood ties are!"

Sasori tilted his head once more.. "Hey… Are those the words of a Shinobi?"

If possible, Sakura glared even harder at him.. "Why.. **Why can't you think any other way**?"

Chiyo stood up, and spoke. "That's enough.. Sakura.. What made him this way is the terrible customs and teachings of the sand."

Sakura looked back at Chiyo softly, then Sasori said, "Want to try become like this too? If you do, I bet you'll probably get what I'm saying. An undecaying body..

A puppet body can be rebuilt over and over.. Unfettered by mortal lifespan. I can just make as many people as I want out of puppets.. If I want them.

I don't just add for the sake of numbers. Collections are about quality."

Sakura glared, and said, "What.. The hell are you..!"

"If I must say.. Maybe.. A person who couldn't become a puppet.. I am a puppet, but.. An incomplete puppet with the 'core' of my real body. Not human.. Not puppet.."

"I won't be able to move for much longer. Before that, I'll do something pointless for you.. A.. Reward for defeating me.. You wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you?"

Sakura stared at him in shock.. 'This can't be..'

-----

AN; When I get 5 reviews, I'll do a REAL chapter. Not choppy from copying off the manga. XD It'll be my own :heart:

I just needed this, so people could understand where the storyline was at. o-o/) :Grim reaper: W00t.

My 'other self'; Shut up, already!

Me; Grr… Anyway, review! 5 and I'll update! Working on the other fanfics now.


	2. What's with Gaara? A sketchbook?

The Power Of Art

Chapter 2

By Silent Uke Fuu

AN; Overnight, I got 5 reviews. –This- is what I like to see, peeps! XD But, it'd be nice to actually have time to **write** the chappie before I get the reviews. P And I forgot to work on the other fanfics.. Was 4am. Lol.

-Last time….-

"I won't be able to move for much longer. Before that, I'll do something pointless for you.. A.. Reward for defeating me.. You wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you?"

Sakura stared at him in shock.. 'This can't be..'

----- Chapter 1 -----

"Go to the Tenchi bridge in the Grass village, at noon, ten days from now."

Sakura continued to stare at him in shock. "What do you do..?"

"I have a spy with Orochimaru's subordinates.. I am supposed to meet.. With _him_ there.."

Her eyes widened, and suddenly, a large clay bird flew over them, pulling Sasori away from the puppets' swords.

"I can't go in this condition, and if I don't show, they'll get suspicious. Have fun, precious flower."

With that, Deidara and Sasori flew off. "Sakura-Chan!" She turned to see a few Naruto's. 2 holding an 'unconscious' Gaara, and 2 holding Kakashi-Sensei. (Yes.. I like Sasori, so he's not dying.)

After Chiyo sacrificed her life to bring back Gaara, the group (Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Kakashi.. Gaara's gonna be with them for this) started to talk to each other.

"You think it's a trap?" Sakura gently asked. Gaara turned to her, and said, "Could be.. But, it means a chance to find out about Sasuke, though, right?" Sakura frustratedly started to tug on her hair. "Augh!"

"Sakura-Chan, please calm down." Naruto frowned, seeing the tugging of her pretty pink hair. "How can I calm down? Augh…"

"If you don't mind… Well.. If you go, I'd like to go with you both." They both turned to stare at Gaara. Sakura… Just kept staring. Suddenly, she flailed herself onto him, in a deadly-tight hug.

"That would be wonderful, Gaara Kun!" Gaara froze, face red.. 'What..? This is.. My first hug..' **'Of course it is. Now hug her back, damnit!'**

Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, shocking Kakashi and Naruto. The latter of the two was like 'Wtf?' while Kakashi was like 'Aw.'

She looked up at him, and smiled. "That was my first hug I've ever given a guy, so you'd better smile for me." Gaara slowly let a smile form on his lips.. A real one. First in a long time..

"Aw…" They turned to look at Kakashi. "Ewww… Kakashi, you'd better not be thinking of this like something in your pervy book.." "Er… I'm not…?" Kakashi did shifty eyes, horrifying them. (Told ya, OC… Also, at this point, I went brain-dead a few days.)

"Errr… Gaara?" Sakura was twitching slowly, frightening them. "Yes?" "Kindly remove your hand, before I bite it off." He looked down, and freaked. His hand was pretty much on the top of her butt.

"It was Shukaku, I swear! Naruto, save me!" He jumped behind Naruto, while everyone sweatdropped. "That isn't something you see every day… Gaara, you're acting kind of weird."

He got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess so." Sakura pounced on him, once again making Naruto go 'Wtf', and Kakashi go 'Aw'.

"It's so kawaii!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes, and suddenly, froze. Twitching, she tore through a tiny bag she brought with her, that nobody noticed. Ever.

"Must.. Draw.. Gaara.." They stared, as a purple sketchbook was pulled out, along with some pencils. "You draw?" "Yeah, damnit! Now.. Gaara… Take off your damn shirt!" (Why can't I ever find a shirtless Gaara picture? Also.. My sketchbook is purple. X3)

For 30 min, Naruto and Kakashi watched Sakura chase Gaara around, trying to get him shirtless. When she gave up, she noticed them eating popcorn, watching.

"Errr… Sorry. Now, let's go." (Yeah, I know this was kinda random, but.. My net is turned off, and I have no pictures of Gaara. I have a MAJOR urge to draw him, too. I'm twitching. Oh, and watching Ninja Of The Night.. XD)

-----

"Deidara.. Deidara.. WAKE UP!"

"WHAT?"

"We gotta go! Time to watch the brats with Orochimaru. This shall prove entertaining."

Deidara sweatdropped. Sasori was in nothing but boxers, on his bed. Most people would think 'Gaaaaayy'. But he thought of it as 'Ewww… He's scaring me awake!'

Sasori got up, and left. "Augh…"

-----

(I hate Sai, so he's not in this.)

When I get to 10 reviews, I'll be happy to update. I've been brain dead, but… A new chapter will help me. o-o/)


	3. The Meeting

The Power Of Art

Chapter 3

Silent Uke Fuu

AN; Sorry, this took so long. XD Been ultra-busy.

-

After Gaara was saved, the group set out to meet with Orochimaru. Gaara's demon was gone, but he was still a force to be reckoned with.

-On the Way-

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can I put my clothes back on, now?"

"No."

Gaara whimpered, as Sakura drew him. "I'm almost done! Sheesh, 'least you still have your pants on.."

Gaara kinda.. Went page after that, keeping silent.

There

"Blah, Blah, SASUKE!" Boring fight stuffs with Sasuke..

Training

"You're doing good, Naruto!" "Thanks Kakashi! Hey, can we take a break? I wanna visit Sakura-Chan!"

"Sure. I'll come, too." They set off to Sakura's house.. Dun dun duuuunnnn..

With Sakura

Sakura laid on her bed, eyes red and puffy.

In her hand, was a picture of her group before Sasuke left, and Kakashi individually trained Naruto.

'Allo.. 'Alllooo.. It's me, Picasso.. I Will Paint.. My Words Of Love.. With Your Name.. On Every Wall..! (Numa Numa; English Version)

"Hello?" Sakura choked out. "Hallo.." Sakura's eyes widened, as she recognized the voice.. "D.. Deidara!"

"I see you remember me, yeah.." Sakura clenched her fists, and said, "Sasori set us up. What-"

"Calm down. It seems we got the incorrect information, as well, yeah. Orochimaru would have attacked us, too.."

"What did you call me for?" And how did he get our number! "An offer."

Sakura stared at her phone, questions racing through her head.

"What kind of offer…?" "We want you to join Akatsuki, yeah."

(I would have stopped here, but I haven't updated in soooo long.. ;o Be happeh.)

"You.. Want me to join Akatsuki?" "Yeah. We have something you want."

'And what exactly could that be?" Sakura bit out, irritated.

"Information on Sasuke and Orochimaru." Sakura froze, hearing their names..

"What.. Does the Akatsuki need -me- for..?"

"Hn.. You have Tsunade's strength, medic skills, you have amazing chakra control, and you are brilliant. Why wouldn't we want you?"

Sakura felt flattered a bit at this, but couldn't understand why.

"Meet me at the ramen shop, in the back, and we'll talk, yeah. Come alone."

He hung up, as Sakura stared at the phone in shock. "What do I do..?"

The doorbell rang, and Sakura turned toward the door blankly..

"Sakura-Chan! Hey! Wanna get ramen with me and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Naruto, she might not even be home." Sakura slowly walked downstairs, and meekly opened the door.

"Um.. Hi. Come in, I'll go get ready.."

They walked in, while she headed upstairs. In her room, Sakura grabbed her pack, stuffing it with items..

'I can finally help find Sasuke..'

She didn't give it a second thought, as she ran down the stairs, Naruto muttering a 'Finally.."

Ramen Shop

"Ah, Naruto? Can you order for me? I'll be right back."

"Alright, Sakura-Chan." Sakura snuck off to the back room, to see Deidara.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were gonna show up, Sakura-Chan."

She slowly nodded, resenting him, of all people, adding the –Chan to her name.

"Although, I've noticed you came with Naruto and Kakashi.. Yeah."

"If I declined, it would have been suspicious if I showed up anyway."

"I see.. Now, on to our little.. Deal.."

Sakura gulped slightly, as Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame came out from behind Deidara.

"Don't worry, they are just here for protection purposes, yeah." "I.. See.."

"By that pack, I guess you've decided to join us."

"Yeah.. Can I have just one last day, here..?"

Deidara blinked, and smiled slightly in understanding. "Of course. Go have fun, yeah."

Sakura blinked, as well, then there was a flash of wind, followed by cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful, yeah.." The others looked at each other, knowing he wasn't talking about the petals.

AN;

Sorry it took so long. Been way to busy.. x.x Review, please! Voting still going on.


	4. Author's Note Important

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated, everyone! The thing is, my Main email has been going wacky. I can no longer access it, because Yahoo scrapped it. Afterward, all the sites that HAD the email cancelled those accounts as well. Strangely, I never transferred emails on this account, but it changed to my extra. I had no idea, and just decided to try. I currently have no fanfictions to update, though, because I've been working on a novel. 3 Whoo.


	5. Ch 5, Short but sweet

The Power Of Art

Ch. 4

Silent Uke Fuu

---Last Time---

"Yeah.. Can I have just one last day, here..?"

Deidara blinked, and smiled slightly in understanding. "Of course. Go have fun, yeah."

Sakura blinked, as well, then there was a flash of wind, followed by cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful, yeah.." The others looked at each other, knowing he wasn't talking about the petals.

---Sakura's Final Day---

Sakura appeared beside Naruto and Kakashi in a flurry of petals, looking sheepishly at them.

"Er.. Sakura, is there something you want?" Sakura bit her bottom lip, thinking of how to make her last day count.. **I've got it!**

"I was hoping we could all go out! Rookie Nine, our leaders, Tsunade, everyone!"

Naruto frowned gently. It was rare for Sakura to go out. "We really need to get back to training, sorry.."

Sakura looked completely downcast, and crestfallen, making Naruto's heart ache. But, he couldn't change his plans now.

"Maybe Ino and the others would like to go?" Sakura's eyes glinted with a bit of hope, before Kakashi told her of their mission.

"Gone, too..?" "Yeah.. We've got to hit the road, too. The ramen was on me, don't worry about paying."

As Naruto and Kakashi walked away, Sakura stared after them. She had never felt so.. **Lonely..**

---The Next Morning---

Sakura was done packing, and was ready to head out. She opened her front door, to come face to face with Deidara, about ready to knock. "EEK!" She fell backward. "I take it you're ready," Deidara said with a half smile on his face. 'Handsome..'

(SMG; I take it I never updated this, by the fact there was no Author's note. Whoops.. For an update on me, and what's been going on, please read 'Interview with the Novelist' by me.)

"Sakura! WTF?!"

They both turned to see Naruto in a fighting stance. "What the hell is Deidara doing at your house?!"

Sakura stared a bit at Naruto, then looked down. "Sorry, Naruto.. Don't come after me.."

Deidara and Sakura disappeared in a bunch of Sakura Blossoms as tears fell from Naruto's face… How could he not cry? His last teammate just abandoned him..

AN; I really.. Have no clue where to go from here. Suggestions, please? Have complete writers block. Xx


End file.
